The present invention relates to an improved article of luggage for use by travellers, and a method of manufacture of such a case.
Generally suitcases, or other articles of luggage, can be divided into ‘hard’ and ‘soft’ constructions. Broadly, hard cases are those in which the top, bottom and sides cannot be pierced by a blade or needle (or at least to substantially resist this) and those that are not of ‘hard’ construction are considered to be of ‘soft’ construction.